


October 21: Size Difference

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Sir and Sweetheart [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dom/sub, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Size Difference, club play, mike dodds is the subbiest sub to ever sub, oh look backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Mike and Rafael go to the club for the annual D/s gala.





	October 21: Size Difference

Rafael feels eyes on them the moment they walk into the club. He's not surprised. Mike's so large, people naturally notice him, and Rafael's made certain he's dressed to _be_ noticed. It's the black and white ball at the club, and Rafael had decided a bit of peacocking could be a fun part of their night. 

He's in a black tux with a cream waistcoat and a perfectly knotted bow tie. He's dressed Mike in a white tux with a cropped jacket that shows off his ass and the width of his shoulders. He's wearing a perfectly draped silk shirt with a round collar. 

"Good evening, gentlemen," a man with a large tray draped around his neck greets them. "Please choose your color."

There are red, yellow, and green flowers on the tray. Rafael picks a pristine red rosebud and accepts a pin from the man with the tray. He turns to Mike and holds up the flower. "Yes?" he asks. "We can change colors later if you decide you want to try something."

Mike gives him that sweet, perfect smile that makes Rafael feel like he's won the lottery every time he's seen it. "I don't need another color," he says. "Red's perfect."

Rafael touches Mike's chest for a moment, then pins the flower to his lapel. He pins one to his own as well. "Thank you," he tells the man.

"Have a lovely evening," the man replies and steps to the side to greet the next couple. 

Rafael scans the room, taking in the crowd. The ball started about half an hour ago, so it's not surprising there's not anyone playing just yet. For now, it looks like a perfectly reputable party save for the occasional leash or showy collar. 

"Sir, would you like a drink?" Mike asks.

Rafael looks up at him and smiles. "I would, thank you. Get something for yourself as well. Put it on my card."

"Yes, Sir," Mike says. He gives Rafael another of those sweet smiles, then turns towards the bar. 

Rafael watches him walk away for a moment, as mesmerized by his ass as everyone else looking. When he turns back to survey the room, he spots Rita and waves his hand in a wave. 

She waves in return and walks over, leading a platinum blonde in a Jean Harlow gown by a blue collar attached to a long string of pearls. 

"That leash is a bit much, Rita."

"It's Tiffany. Mind your business," Rita replies. She's wearing an off-shoulder white gown with a slit up to her thigh. Rafael knows the heavy diamond necklace is absolutely real. "Where's your lovely boy?"

"Getting drinks," Rafael says, gesturing over his shoulder. He looks at Rita's playmate and smiles. "Rafael."

The blonde looks at Rita, and Rita nods permission. "Caroline."

"Nice to meet you," Rafael says. He notices they're both wearing yellow flowers. "Yellow?" he asks Rita. "I'm surprised."

"Caroline hasn't been to the ball before," Rita says, giving Caroline a warm smile. "She's willing to consider options, and I'm willing to be slightly less of a libertine with her on my arm."

"On your leash, more like," Rafael replies. 

Rita gives him an arch look, then switches it to Caroline when she giggles. "Please don't encourage him, darling. He'll think he's funny."

Mike comes up just then, so Rafael doesn't hear Caroline's answer, but he sees the bright smile she gives Rita. "I got you Glenmoragie, ten year," Mike says as he hands Rafael a glass with two fingers of scotch. "You mentioned a couple of days ago you hadn't had it in awhile, and I saw it behind the bar."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Rafael says, taking the glass. He takes a small sip and hums in apprecation just to watch Mike quietly preen. "And what did you get for yourself?"

Mike holds up a champagne flute. "Just a pink champagne the bartender recommended. He let me have a taste before he poured it, and it's nice."

Rafael cuts a look to Rita, who meets his amused look with one of her own. "I didn't know they started offering tasters of champagne here," he says to Rita.

"They don't," Rita replies. She gives Mike a lingering once over. "Although, I could see why the bartender decided to be generous."

Mike blushes and ducks his head. "Thank you, Ma'am," he says quietly.

"You're welcome." Rita tugs lightly on Caroline's leash, and Caroline leans in towards her. "Mike, this is my Caroline. She's lovely. Caroline, this is Rafael's Mike. He's very sweet. If anyone bothers you tonight, and I'm not nearby, find him, and he'll take care of things."

"Absolutely," Mike agrees. He smiles at Caroline and offers his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Ma'am has said a lot of wonderful things."

It's Caroline's turn to blush, and Rafael can't help his small laugh. Trust him and Rita to both end up with subs with praise kinks. They're so predictable. "Rita and Mike have never played," Rafael tells Caroline. "But we've seen each other here before, and he's very polite."

"I love the polite ones," Rita says, touching Caroline's chin with one finger. "Especially when they're a darling on top of it."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Caroline says, eyes fluttering half-closed.

"If you'll excuse us," Rita says to Rafael, "I'm going to see if my darling can also get a free taste of champagne at the bar."

"Good luck," Rafael says with a grin. He turns to Mike as Rita and Caroline walk away. "Let's talk to a few people," he says. "Maybe find a place to sit."

Mike blinks slowly, his mouth going slack for a moment. "I love to sit with you here," he says quietly.

"Oh, sweetheart, I love to hear that."

Rafael leads them in a leisurely circuit of the room. He and Mike aren't at the club on a particularly regular basis, but Rafael's been coming for years and so have a lot of the people here for the ball. It's the big Dom/sub event of the year, and even people who don't come out for the regular D/s nights at the club make time for the ball.

Rafael loves the way people stare at Mike. Awed by his sheer existence. Mike, of course, seems mostly unaware of the effect he has on people. He says hello and smiles politely and demures to the other doms beautifully. He's warm and sweet to all the subs, making sure they know his name and that he gets theirs. 

"Rafael," a man named Patrick says when Mike greets his sub--a woman named Taylor--"Your sub is a bit chummy."

Rafael meets Patrick's disapproving look with a sharp smile. "We don't all disallow our subs from talking, Patrick. Mike's only being polite."

"She pressed her finger to her lips," Mike says to Rafael. "I know what that means."

Rafael presses his hand to Mike's chest, curling his fingers slightly. "I know, sweetheart. You did it exactly right."

"According to some standards," Patrick says, giving Mike a baleful look. 

"Patrick, your sub performed correctly," Rafel says, turning his voice and his gaze cold as he looks at the other man. "And she's the only one you get to tell what to do. Mike is mine and acted beautifully within the parameters _we've_ set. You don't have to like them, but you don't get to be an asshole about it."

"Taylor, if you ever get bored by this guy being up his own ass, let me know," Mike interjects. "I know a few people who might like to get to know you."

"Now that," Rafael says, curling his fingers into a fist and getting a handful of Mike's shirt. "Was outside of the rules, and he damn well knows it." He looks up at MIke, who meets his gaze with delicious fire in his eyes. "So, if you'll excuse us, I'll take care of this."

Rafael doesn't wait for Patrick to answer, he simply leads Mike away by tugging at his shirt. "Don't even think about apologizing," he says when Mike opens his mouth.

"Sir--"

"No," Rafael says, looking into Mike's eyes. "It was outside the rules, but Patrick's an asshole, and he deserved getting told off like that."

Mike presses his lips together, then nods. "Yes, Sir," he says after a moment.

Rafael watches Mike glance back to where Patrick and Caroline were. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"He's kind to her, right? She seems comfortable with him, and I don't want to judge how he treats her based on what just happened, but he's a good dom?"

Rafael smoothes Mike's shirt, then cups his face, pulling him down for a kiss. "He is," he says when he pulls away. "If he stopped trying to tell other people how to treat their subs, I'd like him. But he has a particular list of what makes a good sub for him, and he thinks the rest of us are doing it wrong."

Mike's shoulders relax. "Okay. Good. Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." 

Rafael spots a free chair in a small seating area on the edge of the room and leads Mike over. He's happy to see Rita and Caroline already there. There's another couple there Rafael doesn't know, and a woman with a woman and a man seated on either side of her chair. "Angelica," he greets the woman, "I didn't know you'd taken another sub."

Angelica smiles at Rafael. "Joseph had a crush, and Maureen is a good fit."

Maureen and Joseph both look at Rafael through lowered lashes. Rafael smiles at them both, then gestures to Mike. "This is Mike."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mike," Angelica says. "Rita's mentioned you several times."

"I only referred to him a tenth as much as Rafael," Rita says. 

"It's lovely to meet you, Ma'am," Mike says. He nods at Joseph and Maureen. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"A polite one, how nice," says the man in the chair to Rita's left. 

"Aiden and Caden," Rita introduces.

"We're aware it rhymes," Aiden says, perfectly deadpan.

"I'd be worried if you didn't," Rafael replies. "Mike, Aiden and Caden."

"Very nice to meet you, Sir," Mike says to Aiden. "And you too, Caden."

Caden pouts with great theatrical exaggeration. "I'd like you more if you didn't have a red flower," he says. 

Aiden taps Caden gently on the head. "Don't be slutty. That's for later."

Everyone laughs. One of the club employees comes over when Rafael beckons. "What can I help with?" she asks.

"I'll need a pillow for my sweetheart," Rafael says. "And a waiter, please."

"I'll send one right over," the employee says and disappears into the crowd.

"I can get us another round, Sir," Mike offers. 

Rafael takes Mike's empty champagne flute from his hand and passes it and his own glass to the waiter who seems to materialize out of thin air. "We're going to sit and enjoy some company," Rafael says. "Do you want more champagne or something else?"

"Champagne, please."

"Champagne and another scotch for me, bartender's choice," Rafael tells the waiter. "The name on the card is Barba."

"Right away," the waiter says and ducks away.

"Your pillow," the other employee says as she comes back from wherever she ducked away to. "Where would you like it?" 

"Mike will place it, thank you," Rafael says. 

The employee hands the pillow to Mike and vanishes again. 

Mike sets the pillow to the right of Rafael's chair and sinks down into an elegant seated position with his legs tucked to one side. 

"Oh, Rafael, he's beautiful," Angelica says.

Rafael sits and strokes Mike's hair. Mike leans his head against Rafael's thigh and sighs in pleasure. "He is," he agrees. "I think Rita was jealous when we first got together."

"Well, I didn't have Caroline," Rita replies. Caroline's in her lap, her head resting on Rita's shoulder. 

"You definitely gave me less hell once you met her," Rafael agrees. He smiles at the way Caroline nuzzles against Rita's collarbone. 

"I'm curious how you two met," Aiden says. "No offense meant, Rafael, but he's…"

"Out of my league?" Rafael asks with a grin.

"Not a chance, Sir," Mike says, looking up at him with a warm, honest gaze.

"Sweetheart, if you weren't, we wouldn't match up so well," Rafael tells him, touching his cheek. "You challenge me, and I love it."

"Oh, Maureen, you two should talk," Angelica says. "You love challenging me, and I love when you do." 

Maureen giggles and cuts a glance at Mike, who flashes her a quick smile, then turns his attention back to Rafael. 

"I don't care for much challenge," Aiden says, "but Caden knows exactly how to push my buttons so it's very fun."

"My darling can do no wrong," Rita says, "until she decides she'd really like a little punishment." She smiles when Carline buries her face against her neck. "Oh, darling, was that too much to share?" Caroline shakes her head but doesn't lift her face. Rita kisses her temple. "Thank you," she says.

"We met through work," Rafael says to Aiden. "He was unintentionally obnoxious one day when we were dealing with a very annoying problem that wasn't our fault, and I realized I wanted to teach him some manners." He scratches at Mike's scalp and smiles when MIke nuzzles his thigh. "Lucky for me, he'd been having some complementary thoughts about me."

"How nice," Aiden says, smiling at Mike. "Did he sweep you off your feet?"

Mike looks up at Rafael, and Rafael's breath catches at the love and devotion in Mike's gaze. "Not right away," Mike says, not looking away from Rafael. "Rafael likes to be dramatic, so I had to end up in the hospital a second time before he made a move."

Rita bursts out laughing, refusing to be cowed by Rafael's dark look. "You left that out," she tells him. "You're a fucking disaster."

"Go fuck yourself, Rita," Rafael says evenly. He looks back at Mike, and Mike is still looking at him with love and devotion. "I shouldn't have made you wait."

Mike nuzzles his leg again. "You don't have to apologize, Sir. I'm exactly where I want to be."

"This is entirely too sweet for me," Caden says. He ducks before Aiden can swat him. "Ha! You missed."

"Excuse us," Aiden says, standing and holding out a hand for Caden, "someone needs to get punished in front of an audience."

Rafael chuckles and watches them go. The waiter returns with their drinks, and Rafael passes Mike his champagne and makes certain to tap their glasses together before they both drink. 

Rafael watches Maureen stretch up to whisper something in Angelica's ear. Angelica laughs lightly and presses a kiss to Maureen's mouth. "Rafael," Angelica says, "Maureen has a question for Mike."

Rafael looks down at Mike, who nods, then turns towards Maureen. "Yes?" he says.

"What do you mean you had to go to the hospital a second time for Rafael to admit his feelings?"

Rita laughs again, and Rafael can't help but join her. He smiles down at Mike when Mike looks at him. "It's fine," he says.

Mike looks back at Maureen. "I was injured on the job the day Rafael realized he wanted to be my dom. It scared him. Understandably, really. But then I got hurt again a few months later, and…" He takes a deep breath. It helps him to tell people what happened to him, Rafael knows, but it's not easy. "I nearly died," Mike says evenly. 

"Oh my god," Maureen says. Joseph swears quietly under his breath. Angelica just looks shocked. Caroline, Rafael notes, appears sympathetic but not surprised. Rita must have told her, then.

"What--what happened?" Maureen asks. Her hands fly up to her mouth. "Oh, my god, no. I'm sorry. That's not my business."

"It's okay," Mike says. "It's a natural question." He leans his head back against Rafael's thigh and takes another deep breath. "I was shot," he says. "Both times."

"Holy shit," Joseph says, loudly enough to carry.

Rafael knows without looking that Mike's wearing a wry smile. He drops a hand to Mike's shoulder, squeezing gently. "The first one was minor, comparatively, for a gunshot wound," Rafael says. "But we only really knew each other through work at that point, and it didn't feel right to make a move while he was healing."

"I healed up," Mike says, taking back the narrative, "and we'd gotten to know each other a bit more, and I was going to ask him out myself, but before I worked up the nerve, I was shot again." He tips back his head so he can see Rafael's face. "And you came to visit me in the hospital."

Rafael touches his fingers to Mike's lips and smiles when Mike presses a kiss to them. "It was awful. I was awkward as hell. I was terrified, but I also wanted to protect him, but it wasn't my place. I tried to simply be friendly, but I'm not exactly known for that."

"But he came back a second time," Mike says. "And it was a little better."

"And I kept visiting even after he was out of the hospital, and we built this up between ourselves."

"It's everything I ever needed," Mike says, still looking at Rafael. "It makes me really happy."

"Me, too, sweetheart."

There's a quiet feeling of contentment in their little seating area for a few moments. When Rafael looks up from Mike's face, Rita's giving him an open, honest smile. Maureen looks teary-eyed, and Angelica has a hand on the side of Joseph's neck, clearly communicating something through touch. 

"Wow," Maureen whispers. "That's amazing."

"It is," Mike agrees. He takes a long drink of his champagne. "So, that's how it happened, more or less. What about you?"

Maureen jumps into the story of how she met Joseph, who then introduced her to Angelica. Joseph peppers details into the story and moves to sit next to Maureen as the conversation continues. Caroline climbs out of Rita lap and joins them, her leash coiled in her own hand.

"How have you been?" Rafael asks Angelica, knowing her amused smile at Mike charming her subs matches his own.

"Wonderful," Angelica says. "We had one of the best fundraisers we've ever put on for the library, and we're going to be able to put washers and dryers in three locations to help patrons who need that sort of support."

"That's fantastic," Rafael says. 

"If it goes half as well as similar programs elsewhere, it'll be a huge hit," Rita says. 

"We have high hopes for it, but I don't think they're outsized," Angelica replies.

They talk a bit more about nothing really important while Mike and the other three chat amongst themselves. When Rafael finishes his second drink, he taps Mike on the shoulder. Mike finishes what he's saying, then tips his head back to see Rafael.

"Care to play?" Rafael asks. 

"What do you have in mind, Sir?"

"I thought I'd put you on a stage and have you show off a bit. Let everyone see exactly how much muscle you're hiding under that tux."

"Let everyone see how much man you get to play with, more like," Rita says.

Mike chuckles and presses his cheek into Rafael's leg. "Okay," he says. "That sounds fun." He stands and offers Rafael his hand. 

Rafael lets Mike help him up from his chair and presses his hand to Mike's back to lead him to the play areas. Play is starting to pick up on the floor. Rafael spots Aiden and Caden on a stage without a railing, and Aiden throws him a quick grin when their eyes meet. Rafael grins in return. It's always nice to be here, surrounded by people who understand that there's more to D/s than one person barking orders and the other quietly doing as they're told. 

Rafael finds a stage with a railing and presses his hand against Mike's back to have him step up first. He runs his hands up and down Mike's back, then walks around to the front, feeling the lapels of Mike's jacket and also showing off a bit for the people who are starting to gather around. "Are you ready to start, sweetheart?"

Mike's eyes flutter closed for a moment. He takes a few, slow breaths, and Rafael delights in the way his whole body seems to relax at once. "Yes, Sir."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm going to remove your jacket."

"Yes, Sir."

Mike stays still as Rafael steps behind him and grabs the collar of his jacket, pulling it slowly off his arms. Rafael hears a few gasps when the jacket's fully off and grins to himself. The white silk is mostly opaque in the general low lighting of the club, but under a spotlight, it's sheer. Mike's muscles are clearly visible through the fabric, and Rafael takes a moment to feel the shape of them. "Flex for them, sweetheart. Show them how beautiful you are."

Mike flushes lightly, just like he always does when Rafael asks him to show off. He stretches his arms out as Rafael walks behind him. He keeps his right arm straight, and curls his left to show off his bicep. Then, he slowly turns his left arm until his fist is pointed at the floor.

"Turn around," Rafael says. 

Mike does a slow turn, and Rafael knows the moment the audience sees the shape of his back. There's a light smattering of applause, and Mike looks at Rafael with delight on his face.

"Do some more poses, sweetheart," Rafael says. "I'm going to take off your pants."

"Yes, Sir." Mike stretches his arms up and grasps his right wrist with his left hand. Shifts his hips as Rafael undoes the button on his pants, pushing them forward to show the line of his back more distinctly. 

"Your shirt stays on tonight," Rafael says. "They only get a hint of what you have. I want the reality just for me, tonight."

Mike nods slowly, "Yes, Sir."

Rafael pulls Mike's pants down his legs, then removes his shoes so he can take them off completely. He stands up slowly, running his hands from Mike's ankles to his calves and thighs. He rests his hands possessively on Mike's ass, just to remind everyone they don't get to do it. He presses a kiss to Mike's mouth. "Turn around and take off your underwear, but do it slowly."

"Yes, Sir." Mike turns around and faces their audience again. 

Rafael walks to one side and watches their faces as they take in Mike. There's some quiet awe, some open appreciation, and a few open leers. Rafael leans against the railing of the stage to make their size difference very noticeable. Look how large he is, he wants to say to everyone. He could overpower me in a second, but he doesn't want to. He just wants to be good for me. 

Mike slides his hands down his shirt and toys with the waistband of his boxer briefs. He bends it down, then flips it back up, then snaps the elastic. A few people chuckle quietly, and Mike looks out shyly at the crowd. He smiles a bit wider as he runs his thumbs under his waistband and tugs his underwear down an inch. 

Rafael steps back over to him. "Arm around my waist, sweetheart."

Mike obliges, making certain to go under Rafael's coat so he doesn't wrinkle his jacket. 

Rafael stays to one side, Mike's large hand spread across his back. He cups Mike through his underwear and massages his dick gently. "Touch me wherever you want," Rafael says. 

Mike's hand slides down to Rafael's ass. He grips tightly for a moment, then releases. Rafael meets his eyes with a grin. Mike is nothing if not predictable, and it only adds to the fun of their show. 

"Take you dick out for them," Rafael says. "But leave your underwear on."

"Yes, Sir." Mike doesn't look away from Rafael as he reaches into his underwear and pulls out his dick. Rafael tucks his waistband under his balls with one hand, then trails his finger up Mike's shaft. 

"If I put you on offer, everyone in the audience would line up to suck you off." 

Mike ducks his head, blushing. "Sir."

"They would. They'd suck you off and play with you ass and pinch your nipples and come all over your face."

"Sir," Mike says again, softer this time, the word dragging out. 

"But you don't want that, do you?"

"No, Sir."

"What do you want, sweetheart?"

"You, Sir." 

Rafael wraps his hand around Mike's dick and tugs lightly. "You want me to jerk you off?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You want me to play with your ass?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You want me to pinch your nipples and come all over your face?"

"Please, Sir."

Rafael bites his lip, needing a moment to pull himself back together. Mike destroys him with his quiet dedication on a regular basis, but it's always an extra rush when it's in front of a crowd. When Mike could literally have his pick but never, ever looks away when Rafael is looking at him. "Get on all fours, forearms against the floor. Let's give them a show they won't forget."

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I sort of blue balled everyone at the end there, but if I didn't stop there, I honestly didn't know how much longer this fic was gonna be, so I just need you to deal with it until Kinktober is over. If it helps, the next prompt is ALSO Rafael and Mike, and that one will actually be explicit. I hope.


End file.
